Modern pacemakers typically have the capability to communicate data via a radio-frequency link with an external programming device. Such data is transmitted to the pacemaker in order to program its mode of operation as well as define other operating parameters. Data transmitted from the pacemaker can be used to verify the operating parameters as well as relay information regarding the condition of both the pacemaker and the patient. Pacemaker patients are monitored at regular intervals as part of routine patient care and to check the condition of the device. Among the data which may typically be telemetered from the pacemaker are its programming parameters and an electrogram representing the electrical activity of the heart as sensed by the pacemaker. Pacemakers have also been developed which monitor certain parameters over time while the device is functioning in the patient. Data representing these parameters can be stored in memory for later retrieval using an external programmer.